In the 1970s, the birth of laser medicine opened up new avenues for the study of occurrence, development of life sciences and diseases, and also provided novel means for clinical diagnosis and therapy of diseases. Laser medicine is capable to treat hundreds kinds of diseases. In one aspect, Urology Surgery has become the most active, and the fastest growing field of laser medicine technology. In addition, laser therapy of malignant tumors has made significant progress in clinically. According to the figures in the developed countries, an average of 10-15% application rate of laser surgical instruments is in the surgical operation, and ⅔ outpatient institutions in the United States have installed the laser medical equipment. The new-generation laser medical devices, including high-power holmium laser, green laser, semiconductor laser, and thulium laser, have demonstrated superior clinical features. However, single-wavelength laser inevitably encounters the advantages and disadvantages, for instance, green laser is superior in incision, vaporization, but with the larger postoperative missing tissue area in the incisional laser surgery of prostate; semiconductor laser has poor penetrability of water. Therefore, the super platform of multi-wavelength laser combined therapy has made a great figure. Chinese Pat. No. CN101273915A discloses a laser lithotripsy apparatus, comprising the functions of two different kinds of laser devices resolving the problems of equipment replacement in surgery, but unable to overcome the limitations of application range. For example, in one aspect, it does not provide technical solutions for the therapy of lithiasis with polyps; in a further aspect, it does not provide technical solutions for the therapy of benign prostatic hyperplasia, urinary stricture incision tissue, herniated disk, malignant tumor and other major diseases.